The Life Of A Weasley
by tresemellon
Summary: A selection of one-shots for the Emotion Challenge following Ginny Weasley through her life. Rating and genre may change as this collection progresses.
1. Bored

**A/N This is my first entry for the Emotions Challenge.**

 **Prompt: Bored.**

* * *

She had been playing with that toy for about ten minutes now and she was utterly sick of chewing the stuffed animal, slobbering all over the dear old teddy bear's already-soaked ear. She was sat on the floor of the living room surrounded by an array of oddly large, wrapped boxes, and the biggest crowd of people she had ever seen in her single year of life. They were all staring at her, as if they were anticipating the young redhead to do something marvellous and put on a show, and quite frankly Ginevra Molly Weasley was sick of it. To put it plainly, she was bored.

She threw the stuffed animal on the floor with all her might and gargled the saliva that had built up in her mouth, and was drooling down her overly chubby chin. Every time a person looked her in the eye she let out a ferocious roar, unless it was Mummy of course. Mummy was special and only special Mummys deserved Ginevra's massive grin, showing off her newly grown teeth, or at least the spectacular ones that were awaiting their brothers and sisters to protrude gruesomely through the gums.

Ginevra looked her Mummy in the eye, her tears pleading with the chubby woman to take her somewhere else where there was something interesting to do. And suddenly she saw the light at the end of the tunnel. If she could speak, she would have maybe said some profound, but she instead had to settle for a battle cry of happiness. Mummy had taken Ginevra outside.

It was a cold day and Mummy noticed Ginevra's nose going red as she pulled the small infant towards her. Being alone outside with Mummy calmed Ginevra down a lot. She was no longer exclaiming thunderously and was now calm and quiet, sucking on her thumb. All was well. Until she saw a large body waddling his way over to the two of them. They started speaking, but Ginevra didn't know what they were saying. But then suddenly she was being picked up and her surroundings once again became the wall of presents and the chewed teddy bear.

And once again her emotion was boredom.


	2. Determined

**A/N This is my second short one-shot for the Emotion Challenge.**

 **Prompt: Determined**

* * *

She was going to get it right this time. Ginevra had been trying to scale the edge of the inside of that cot for the good part of an hour, and she had no intentions of giving up any time soon. There were approximately fifteen stuffed animals scattered across the indigo cot, hiding a lot of her pygmy puff blanket and pillow. She could see Mummy and Daddy's bed from where she was. She marvelled at the bed, which was a wonderful mahogany, complimenting the rest of the furniture in the room, except for the cot, the cot stood out like a sore thumb.

Ginevra, now standing after gripping the frame to pull herself up, furrowed her brow as she stared at the distance she had to travel. It was going to take a long time but she was prepared to do it. She took one awkward step, lifting her leg up and plodding it down heavily at a distance that could have been deemed too far. But she deemed it as perfect. She dragged herself along the bed frame, her face going red with concentration.

After an agonisingly long time of five minutes, she reached the finish line. Ginevra squealed with delight, and stomped her feet on the cot. The loud noises alerted Mummy, who came rushing into the room with an expression of worry spread across her face. Ginevra gargled at Mummy.

"Oh you are a silly goose, aren't you," she whispered. Mummy picked Ginevra up and cuddled her.


	3. Happy

**A/N This is the third one-shot for the Emotion Challenge.**

 **Prompt: Happy.**

* * *

That day was a good day. It involved another crowd of people, however this one felt different to the one that featured at her birthday party a few months previous. There were people in silly hats, and everyone donned matching jumpers. The house was decorated with streamers, banners, and bunting, and there was a massive tree in the corner of the living room beside the fire place. There were large boxes scattered around the room. It seemed like each person had their own wall of presents that time. Ginevra giggled.

Daddy caught her eye as she was giggling and went over to her with his arms outstretched. She raised her chubby limbs and she was suddenly picked up by the man. She bopped her head on his shoulder. She drooled on him in delight. When she moved her head away from the man, a long string of saliva found itself still attached to both the redhead infant and the man's shoulder. Daddy chuckled and, with his thumb, wiped away the drool from Ginevra's chin.

A boy ran into the room, followed by a dishevelled Mummy. She sighed. "Ronald, stop running."

"But play time, Mummy," he cried, running over to the corner of the room, plopping himself down in a seated position on the floor.

Ginevra gargled in agreement. She wanted to play. Daddy tickled her tummy, which revealed a large grin on Ginevra's behalf. Daddy walked over to Mummy and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"There's no happiness like family happiness."


	4. Confused

**A/N My fourth entry for the Emotion Challenge.**

 **Prompt: Confused.**

* * *

One giant scrawl spread its way across the living room wall, red. One other giant scrawl spread its way across another wall, green. The two redhead children were running around gleefully, each holding their own pot of coloured ink. Daddy had recently bought a new set of coloured inks, and Ronald took it upon himself to ensure that at least two pots mysteriously found its way into the hands of himself and Ginevra.

Ginevra shoved a chubby palm into the ink and pressed it into the fire place, squealing loudly at the pretty colours. She liked seeing the living room brightening up with a new array of colours. She wondered if Mummy would like it. She assumed that she would and ran over to the other side off the room where her brother was. He was carrying the pot of red ink protectively in the crook of his elbow.

"Ginny," he called out. "Look at this!"

Ginevra put her pot of ink on the ground and climbed her way up onto the enormous arm chair Ronald was standing on. She stared in awe at the painting that had found itself just above the seat. Gloopy splotches of ink dared to drip onto the chair, yet seemed to be hanging on for dear life, as if they knew of any consequences. There was now a lion roaring to the sky, coloured in the most beautiful crimson Ginevra had ever seen.

"Me!" she cried.

She slid off the chair and picked up her ink pot. Ronald followed her, lifting her up so she could reach his painting better. She drew a circle, colouring it in the deep emerald that covered the entirety of her hand. She coloured it in and extended a wavy line out of it. When she was finished, she tapped her brother and he let her go. She plodded to the ground and stood up again. She took a few steps back and marvelled at the delight on the wall. A lion and a snake. She turned around and knocked into her brother. Green ink splattered over Ginevra, and red ink splattered over Ronald.

Ginevra couldn't wait to show Mummy and Daddy. She knew they liked art. There were many paintings in fancy frames around the house. She knew they would like her's and Ronald's. Footprints approached, followed by a sharp scream of surprise.

"What happened here?" Mummy shouted.

"Me and Ginny painted," Ron explained, holding out the ink pot for Mummy to see. Ginevra held out her own. It was incredibly unnecessary for the troublesome pair, as the evidence of just looking at them was good enough.

"Wait until your father sees this."

"But Ginny and-."

"Her name is Ginevra, Ronald."

"Ginny!"

Ginevra was confused as to why Mummy was so upset. She thought she and her brother had done a good job. She began to cry.


	5. Amused

**A/N My fifth entry for the Emotion Challenge**

 **Prompt: Amused**

* * *

Ginevra - or rather, Ginny now as her brother couldn't say her name - always found it peaceful to be out and about with Mummy, Fred, and George. She liked having so many older brothers because it meant more people to play with! That day, Mummy had taken three of the children down to a nearby pond. It wasn't too much of a walk, it only took about ten minutes. Well, it should have only taken ten minutes, but Mummy had the difficult job of chasing after Fred and George. They liked to disappear a lot. Ginny thought this was funny.

The walk consisted of the most beautiful scenery Ginny had ever seen in her short two years of life. She had an odd obsession for trees, and so whenever she saw a tree she would yell for her Mummy.

"Mummy! Look! Tree!"

And Mummy would always come running, wearing the same surprised expression as she wrapped an arm around her daughter, giving her a slight squeeze and a kiss on the forehead. Mummy found Ginny to be a very amusing little girl. But then again, so were all of her kids; she seemed to only birth bundles of joy. "Very good, Ginevra."

"Ginny!" she would yell in defiance.

"Very good, _Ginny,_ " Mummy said, correcting her name.

Ginny smiled up at her and raced off, skipping over all the flowers and daisies. Her jumper was slightly too big for her, the sleeves rolled down over her hands from time to time, but Mummy insisted that she will be a big girl soon and the jumper would fit. Mummy had made is specially for Ginny; an embroidered 'G' was centred, green.

Mummy took Ginny's hand and started to walk with her. "Now," Mummy started, "We must find those brothers of yours."

Ginny nodded and walked with her. Fred and George were an easy spot; the flames on top of their heads made it hard to miss them! They were sat on the ground, legs crossed, in deep conversation. Ginny let go of Mummy's hand and scuttled over to the boys. Fred took her in his arms and sat her down on his lap.

"When you're older, Gin," Fred began.

"You're gonna play pranks with us all the time!" George finished.

"Massive ones!"

"Hilarious ones!"

Mummy watched the scene, a giggle threatening to escape her mouth as the boys carried on.


	6. Fascinated

**A/N Written for the Emotion Challenge.**

 **This can be seen as a continuation of Amused, but it can also stand on its own. I think that is the beauty of one-shots.**

 **Prompt: Fascinated**

* * *

The four Weasleys approached a lake. There were many large plants growing both in and around the pool. The water sparkled underneath the light pouring down from the sun, illuminating Ginny's eyes with a glow of blue. She was behind held on George's back as he pointed out different things to her. Trees were her favourite, and by this point they all knew that fact.

But it was a glow of white from across the pond that caught the toddler's attention the most. It was moving. She couldn't tell whether it was moving closer to her or further away from the family, but either way, she was thoroughly fascinated with the object.

"What you looking at, Gin?" George asked, trying to follow the direction Ginny's eyes were in, but he couldn't quite tell what had caught the girl's attention so much. He assumed she was daydreaming and continued walking.

As George carried her further around the water, Ginny noticed another blob of white moving around with the previous one. This one was bigger than the last, and they were greeted with a cloud of gold. She heard laughter coming from their side of the pond, and then all the colour merged into one, as if they were hugging. They pulled away, but instead of three, it divided into two. The gold remained at the same level, but the white seemed to have grown significantly. It was a beautiful scene for Ginny.

George then noticed what it was that Ginny was looking at. "I'd say she's about your age."

Ginny tried to look at her brother. Fred ran over to the pair.

"She'll probably be in your year when you're in Hogwarts."

"Can't wait to get to Hogwarts, Fred," George smiled.

"Only another six years now, George."

Ginny grew disinterested in the conversation, and again directed her attention to the most fascinating group she had seen that day. She watched as white and gold danced happily.


	7. Excited

**A/N I feel like I'm just watching these characters growing up too quickly.**

 **Prompt: Excited**

* * *

April 1st 1984. The crispness in the air that forced the Weasley clan to don jumpers in the winter months had long since disappeared, and was instead replaced with a slight warmth and perfect poofy clouds gliding effortlessly across the blue sky. The first signs of life were beginning to appear outside of the Burrow, and Ginny became so utterly excited when she saw frogs jumping about near a marsh area, and small birds fluttering about collecting twigs.

Mummy had dressed her in her finest clothes that morning. The whole family were dressed up. Mummy looked as radiant as ever as she beamed down at her daughter. She pressed a bumblebee clip into Ginny's vibrant red hair, the yellow colour stood out significantly against the deep orange hues. Ginny grinned at Mummy, she felt special that day. It was apparently a very important day.

Mummy picked Ginny up and brought her down two flights of stairs, into the kitchen, and out the front door, where Ginny's eyes were feasted upon the large gazebo Daddy was setting up in the back garden. There were many people standing around, helping Daddy to lower the tent for the festivities. Mummy put Ginny down and almost instantaneously she began plodding quickly over to her family, giggling.

"Won oh!" she screamed as she caught sight of her brother.

She ran over to him as he turned to face her. He had an orange party hat printed with balloons strapped to his head, with tinsel wrapped around the base. He said that a friend from work gave Daddy them as a present from the Muggle world. He held a spare one in his hand in a sparkling silver.

"Hold still," Ronald said as he tried to adjust the hat on Ginny's head. Once secured, he took a step backwards.

"Aw, look at this, Fred," George said, sneaking up behind the two younger kids. He poked the hat on Ginny's head.

"You look beautiful, sis," Fred beamed, feeding the ego of the two year old. Ginny smiled in return.

"You bootiful too," Ginny replied.

Fred picked her up and they strolled over to the gazebo. There was a series of tables placed sporadically around the area, a buffet area at the far side of the room, streamers everywhere, and a home-made birthday cake with the number '6' iced on in the centre of the room. The place was packed with people, apparently many family members and friends. Ginny, unlike the year previous, thrived off crowds of people.

. . .

The festivities carried on well into the night. Bright lanterns illuminated the sky. And as Ginny sat outside on the grass, staring up at the stars, the sound of a faint _ribbit_ awakened her from her daydream. She saw the frogs hopping across the ground, and once again, excitement built up.


	8. Hatred

**A/N Number eight in my Emotion Challenge collection!**

 **Prompt: Hatred**

* * *

Ginny gripped Mummy's hand as they walked through the crowd. It was a big family outing that day, and they had found themselves in a shopping area in the middle of August. Ginny thought she heard her brothers call it Diagon Alley, and she laughed to herself because it sounded funny. She felt so tiny weaving in and out of the people. When she looked up all she saw were chins as far as the eye could see. Mummy stopped at the side of the street and picked Ginny up, assuming the young girl was growing tired of the walk.

"Mum," Percy said, tugging on Mummy's sleeve.

"Yes, dear?"

Percy pointed across the street. "I still need a broomstick!"

Mummy's eyes widened, as if she'd seen something scary. Ginny became confused momentarily, and then entranced with the broomsticks opposite her. She admired their slender figures, the dent in the back where it feathered out beautifully, and the silver writing contrasting sharply against the black paint. Percy noticed his sister and nudged Mummy.

"I think Ginevra's caught her eye on a Nimbus," he whispered, grinning.

The family crossed the street, apologising to the strangers they cut off from their walks. Ginny's eyes kept lingering on the broomsticks in the shop window. They stepped inside and a bell sounded, ringing directly into Ginny's ears. She shoved her hands over her ears to protect them from the loud sound.

"Ah, Molly," an elderly man said, making his way towards Mummy.

"Good morning," Mummy replied, "I'm here today with Percy. Starting Hogwarts in a couple weeks and he's requested a broomstick."

"I'm sure you've seen the new brand in the window! Gorgeous broomstick, it's the Nimbus."

Mummy grinned. "I know, Percy has been talking about it all week."

Percy groaned, "Mum, can I please have it? Please?"

Mummy's mouth tightened into a thin line. Ginny didn't know what was the matter. She thought it was a gorgeous object, she really wanted one for herself. Her eyes glazed over as she stared at the Nimbus. She didn't just want it, she _needed_ it. She was going to be three in a few days so she was going to be a big girl! Everyone knows that when you turn three you can do anything you want. And what Ginny wanted was to ride a broom - the Nimbus to be exact. She continued staring at them. Well, until she started hearing the shuffling of tissue paper. Her head turned around at a rapid pace.

And there it was, laying perfectly in Percy's slender hands. Ginny looked up at Mummy who, at that moment, was handing over a few coins to the old man. Ginny grinned and a tiny laugh escaped from her. The Nimbus was hers! As the days passed, Ginny felt herself growing more and more infatuated with the broom. She had fallen in love.

 **. . .**

The first morning of September rolled around quickly. Ginny pulled herself out of her bed, bewildered that the house was so quiet. She slid down the stairs on her tummy and ran into the living room to spend some more quality time with Mr Nimbus. But instead of Mr Nimbus, Daddy was there.

"Where's Mr Nimbus?" Ginny asked, her lower lip pouting.

"Mr Nimbus has gone with Percy to Hogwarts, Gin," Daddy said as he reached out to give his baby girl a hug. But instead of the usual affectionate cuddle Ginny gave him most mornings, Daddy was met with a scream and a tantrum. She couldn't believe Daddy would let Percy take Mr Nimbus on her like that. She hated both of them.


	9. Loving

**A/N Written for the Emotion Challenge.**

 **Prompt: Loving**

* * *

The first day that both Bill and Percy had gone to Hogwarts had been a weird one for Ginny. The Burrow felt unbelievably quiet, and Mummy had been crying all day, even when Ginny gave her one of her biggest cuddles. Nothing seemed to cheer her up and it was beginning to make Ginny sad also.

Ginny ran into Ronald's room and shut the door behind her. She stood in a solid stance opposite her brother, her hand raised and her finger pointed. She grinned. "I need your help."

Ronald was confused but obliged to Ginny's request. "What is it?"

"We need to make Mummy happy again!" she exclaimed. She lowered her arm, skipped over to Ronald, and help onto his arm. "Let's make her a picture!"

"But she didn't like it last time," Ronald said, remembering the last time he and Ginny had painted together. It hadn't ended very well and there was a lot of shouting.

"But this time we'll use parchment!" Ginny proclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

Ronald's face lit up. "Perfect!"

They reached under Ronald's bed where he always kept a stash of parchment he'd stolen off of Bill, quills, and the coloured ink from before. Ronald claimed the red, leaving Ginny once again with the green. Ginny had never held a quill before, but Ronald seemed to be experience with it. She wondered if he practiced with it often.

 **. . .**

A couple of hours passed and they declared their piece of art finished. Large grins spread across their faces and they held the picture with pride. They ran towards the kitchen, where they assumed she would be. And of course, they were right.

"Mummy, this is for you!" Ginny beamed.


	10. Inspired

**A/N Written for the Emotions Challenge. Such a short, short drabble but I think it's kind of cute.**

 **Prompt: Inspired**

* * *

The Christmas holidays rolled around incredibly quickly. Quicker than Ginny had expected it to. She had been having a wonderful time with Mummy during the Autumn-Winter months. They had been going on the most wonderful day trips, sometimes accompanied by Fred, George, and Ronald if they were not spending time with their beloved - and plentiful amount of - relatives.

A lot of their day trips involved walking around the lake. Ginny took great interest in the lake. There was something beautiful in nature that captivated her immensely. The giant trees overlooking the great body of water intrigued her, and so Mummy always made it a priority to take her down to the lake for a day of mother-daughter relaxation.

December cheer flooded into the house with the arrival of Ginny's brothers from Hogwarts. Candles were levitated all over the house and family members flooded the living room. One evening Ginny found herself amongst her whole family, sat in somewhat of a circle in the room. All attention was on the Hogwarts men and they took turns telling wild stories about their boarding school.

Ginny was enthralled by the stories. They sounded thrilling to her. She spent the remainder of the holidays finding herself daydreaming of one day being the main character of a series of incredible adventures.


	11. Greedy

**A/N Prompt: Greedy**

 **I'm really proud of myself for actually uploading more drabbles into this. I took a bit longer of a break than I had imagined I would.**

* * *

Ginny had been crying for about three minutes, by which time everybody at the Weasley dining table were doing a very good job of ignoring her. She had been in a horrible mood all day. Well, all day except for the points where she was stuffing food into her mouth.

Upon realising that nobody was buying into her temper tantrum anymore, she stopped, and then looked at her empty plate in front of her and the emotions welled up inside her again. She refused to let the tears fall and instead directed her attention to Ron's plate which was filled to the brim with a variety of different foods. And it was then that she knew her mission.

She waited patiently for a few minutes. Ron had only barely touched his meal which meant more for Ginny. She smiled. And when he turned his back to her, she went in for the prize. For several moments it was unnoticed and she was piling the food into her mouth. Potatoes were over spilling and falling into her lap.

"Ginevra Weasley!" a voice boomed. And that voice belonged to Mummy. "Don't be so greedy. That's your brother's food."


	12. Scared

**A/N Prompt: Scared**

* * *

"And that, my dear children," Fred said, gesturing to Ron and Ginny.

"Is the tale of the ghosts," George finished.

The two twins exploded into immense laughter. They, evidently, thought that horror stories were the funniest things in the world. However the expressions that were written on the two youngest Weasley children definitely indicated that they thought other wise. Ron looked like he was about the cry at any moment. Ginny on the other hand was, at first glance, completely emotionless; however if you looked deeply into her eyes there was a deep terror. Fred and George noticed the two kids' horrified expressions and took them both into a hug.

"It's only a story," Fred said, stroking Ginny's hair.

"It's not real, don't worry. Just a joke!" George exclaimed, tousling Ron's hair.

"Is it really not real?" Ron whimpered.

"Promise," the twins said in unison.

This seemed to be enough to console Ron, who then turned back into his usual happy self. A smile spread across his face and he returned to playing with his train. Ginny however was not convinced.

When it turned time for bed, Ginny was terrified. She couldn't sleep. She kept staring at the door, wondering when the bad man was going to come in and hurt her; staring at the window, wondering when he was going to come in and tickle her to death; staring at the closet, wondering what monsters were hidden inside. And then the tears rolled down her face.


	13. Enthusiastic

**A/N Prompt: Enthusiastic.**

 **I really like this one! Anything to do with Ginny and qudditch makes me happy!**

* * *

This was the moment Ginny had been waiting for for a long time. Three years to be precise. Her dad had promised that on the day she turned six years old that she'd be able to ride a broom for the first time. Of course, he would be there to supervise, and of course, she wouldn't be allowed to fly incredibly high or far away, but Ginny was very content with being allowed to fly on a broom for the first time.

Ron, Fred, and George were there with her. They'd all been flying for a year or two now themselves, and so Ginny was the final Weasley child to learn how to fly on a broom. It wasn't that conventional for a young child to fly a broom, but then again, the Weasleys weren't a very conventional family.

"Are you ready, Gin-bug?" her dad asked, holding a broom out to her.

Ginny grasped the broom in her right hand and grinned. "Ready!"

"Right, well. Remember what I told you. Hold the broom firmly after sitting on it, and kick off. The rest is just instinct. Remember: the broom isn't in control of you, you're in control of the broom."

"Gotcha, dad," she said, following the instructions her dad gave her. She was in a hurry to finally experience the sensation of flying. For the longest time she had sat in the living room, jealous at the fact that her brothers were all allowed to fly on a broom. She had begged and begged for years and it was finally her moment to shine, and she one hundred percent was not going to waste it.

She kicked off the ground and instantly felt the wind rush through her hair. She wasn't too high up, just enough to be able to see a long distance past the Weasley residence. A small bird flew past her head, and Ginny travelled around the house in a circle, moving upwards and downwards. For the entire journey, a large grin was plastered on her face.


	14. Embarrassed

**A/N Right so I thought this was really funny but then again my sense of humour is absolute trash lol. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Prompt: Embarrassed**

* * *

It was a regular family gathering in the Weasley house. There was a lot of noise, a lot of food, and a lot of people. Usually Ginny would want to be the centre of attention; she generally was found, at family gatherings, in the middle of the living room performing some form of dance routine. The adults ate this up, always making sure to comment on how cute she was. But this particular day, she was feeling quite down in the dumps.

Her brothers had tried to cheer her up a bit, but because they had no idea what was making her feel down they weren't very good at cheering her up. Ginny, despite their attempt being feeble, appreciated the gesture, and put on a happy face and joined her family in the living room.

"Are you not going to dance for us this time, Ginevra?" Aunt Muriel asked, giggling.

"Not today," she replied.

"I can tell some stories if you'd all like!" Ron exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. He was met with nods and sounds of approval.

"Well," he began, "my first story takes us back to Wednesday and it involves Ginny! We were outside playing on our brooms and we were having a little contest, and Ginny said that whoever could fly up and touch the roof first and then come back down again would win. Well, she got up there, right, but on the way down she slipped backwards and her skirt got caught on the broom! So she was there hovering mid-air with her knickers on show for everyone to see!"

Ron, Fred, and George all laughed; they thought it was one of the funniest things to happen for a while. After a few moments, scattered chuckles were heard around the room. Ginny's complexion had turned from pale to a deep shade of red, and she stormed out of the room.

"I can't believe you, Ron!" she yelled, tears falling from her eyes. "Why do you have to embarrass me like that?"

"Gin, it was a joke!" he shouted back.

But Ginny had heard enough and stormed into her room. She slumped onto her bed and grabbed a teddy off of her bedside table, wallowing in self-pity and embarrassment.


End file.
